We'll Have Each Other
by savedprincess85
Summary: Percy thinks about how he doesn't belong anywhere. Will his fiance help him realize he belongs with her?


Semi-Finals

Jane Eyre: A character searches for a sense of belonging

Bonus Prompts:

(dialogue) "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

(setting) a museum

(emotion) confused

A/N: I researched Caravaggio and the Goblin Rebellions. It would be a possibility for my imaginary painter to have studied under Caravaggio.

Word count: 1142

Percy Weasley walked along the wizard section of the British Museum, hand in hand with his fiancé, Audrey. He loved walking through this museum, which was one of the many things that set him apart in the Wizarding World. His ambition did the same, especially in regard to his family. The twins were motivated to open their joke store, but it wasn't the same. They fit in wherever they went due to their incredible ability to make people laugh. He was seen as a wizard more concerned with cauldron thickness than whether his boss was missing.

Audrey stopped to look at a particularly gruesome painting of the Goblin Rebellion. He smiled at her inquisitive nature. She really was perfect for him. She understood his need to better himself, to do better than his father. It wasn't that he didn't love or respect Arthur, but he didn't want to be a laughingstock in the Ministry. He wanted his work to _mean_ something. He used to have thoughts of being Minister of Magic someday, but now he would be willing to work under Hermione once she made her bid for the job.

"Do you see the play of color the artist did? He illuminated where he wants you to look, the light draws your eye in a clear progression. It is as beautiful as it is bloody. I wonder if the painter studied under Saint Thomas of Caravaggio," she ruminated aloud as she pointed out the dancing of light on the painting. He didn't understand everything she was talking about, but the way her eyes shone when she spoke made him love her more.

Percy smiled at her. "Wasn't he a Muggle painter?"

"Well, yes, but one can never learn too much, even if it is from Muggles. And Caravaggio was a master of light. If this was from the first rebellion in 1612, then the painter very well could have learned from Caravaggio. I'll have to research it when we return home." Audrey took out a small notebook and wrote a few notes about the painting and the painter.

He hummed his interest. Percy wasn't interested in this painting, it reminded him of the Final Battle at Hogwarts. The war had ended with Voldemort falling, but the Ministry was still recovering, even a year and a half later. After his actions during the war, he had a hard time forgiving himself. His family seemed to forgive him and accept him back with open arms, but he didn't feel like he deserved their forgiveness.

After all, he had believed the fodder the ministry was spouting until it was almost too late. He had been so confused by all the hate speech thrown around towards Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, but he bowed to pressure from his superiors. Percy was a perfectionist and a hard worker. He never wanted to give his bosses a chance to say anything negative about him.

He had thought Umbridge had the right way of going about things, but upon discovering that Harry was being punished in such a heinous way, Percy began to question things. It wasn't until after Scrimgeour had been murdered that he truly wanted to find a way out, but it had been too late. He was in too deep, and it would have looked fishy to have left. Besides, he might have had a chance to help the light side. The only thing he had been able to do was to send short missives on the changes the Ministry was planning to make so they could prepare before they were set in place.

Percy was still confused as to why his family had forgiven him. And even though they seemed to accept him, they still weren't accepting of his ambitions or interests in politics. Ginny and Ron laughed at him regularly about his career as a Senior Undersecretary. The few times that Hermione and Harry had asked him about his work were the only time he felt that anyone close to him cared. But his siblings always shut his explanations down before he could get going. Why didn't they care that he was excited about his job? Why were his younger siblings so dismissive of him?

He had spoken to Audrey about not feeling like he belonged in his own family, but she didn't know how to help him feel acceptance or like he belonged.

A sigh left his lips as they walked on to the next room which held artifacts from the Goblin Rebellions, most covered in blood. Now, if only he could figure out where he fit into this new world. He was a pureblood wizard who worked in the ministry. He was going to marry a beautiful woman. But was that enough?

"Knut for your thoughts, love?" Audrey asked with a gentle hand on his back. He had been staring at a painting that made him feel lonely, confused, uncertain of his future.

The painting was of a lone human surrounded by goblins. The man faced certain death, and even though the look on his face was one of confusion, loneliness, and fear, he held his wand high, ready to battle.

He began speaking quietly so the few people in the room would not overhear, "This painting reminds me of how I felt during the war, and how I still feel to a certain extent. I didn't fit in with my family, easily dismissed by my younger siblings. No one cared how I felt. I was alone, a pariah to my family." He gestured toward the painting, "Why does the man in the painting look confused? Because his face is exactly how I feel, still even a year after the fall of Voldemort."

He turned to Audrey, looked deep into her eyes, suddenly aware that he never need to be alone again. "Have I told you lately how much I love you? I don't feel lost when I'm with you. You, my dear Audrey, are an anchor for my soul, calm to my spirit." He took her hands in his, and continued to speak, "You give me peace when I am confused. I can't thank the gods enough for when you looked at me, all those months ago, and went on a date with me."

Audrey had tears in her eyes as she spoke, "Percy, you're a good man. I love you so much. Your family will one day accept you as you are, but until then, you will have me. Embrace your ambitions. I will support you in your career, and we will make it through. We belong together, my darling."

Percy embraced his fiancé in a fierce hug, right in front of the painting that had jarred him to the core. He would never forget the day that he understood where he truly belonged, next to Audrey, forever.


End file.
